(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a novel design for an axial vibration type power generator. The axial vibration type power generator includes a cylindrical housing, a coil set seat, and a coil set surrounding an end of the coil set seat, such that an annular space is formed between the coil set seat and an inner wall of the housing, and a cylindrical space extends into the coil set seat. A corresponding motion block has a cup-shaped structure from which extends an outer magnetic member, a center column from which extends a columnar magnet, and an inner annular space formed between the cup-shaped structure and the center column. The coil set seat and coil set extend into the inner annular space, the center column and columnar magnet extend into the cylindrical space, and the outer magnetic member extends into the annular space to enable axial reciprocating movement of the motion block relative to the coil set, and thereby enable the coil set to generate electric power based on Lenz's Law.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional axial vibration type power generator utilizes a round columnar magnet adjacent to and axially magnetically coupling with an annular power generation coil set for performing relative axial displacement in response to vibrations, so that the power generation coil set is enabled to generate electric power based on Lenz's Law. However, the coupling magnetic lines of the columnar magnet and the annular power generation coil set are transmitted through air, increasing the magnetic resistance and lowering the voltage of the generated electric power.